Desperation
by Sage1988
Summary: Set before Species 2, an experimental side project with Project Athena gives Laura Baker a chance to save herself, but is it worth the risks to not just herself, but humanity?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Species film series_

**Chapter 1 – The Experiment**

The scene is of a lab, sterile white and filled with very expensive equipment that were so varied in their function that many had little to do with what the man sitting on a stool in the very cente of the lab was doing, peering into a microscope

He was in his early fifties with thinning iron gray hair dressed in a white lab coat

His attention was pulled away from his microscope by the air lock hissing open and he looked up to see his lab assistant Tyler entering

"Tyler can I do something for you?" the older scientist asked

"No Doctor Samuels, I just came to give you the news" Tyler told him looking glum

"What news?" Samuels asked him his heart sinking as his suspicions rose

"Their putting the project into cold storage" Tyler told him regretfully

"What!" Samuels yelled, immediately jumping to his feet "This project could cure nearly every disease on Earth!"

"Might cure" Tyler corrected him "Its the side effects they're worried about" he told his superior "Using Eve's cells to create anti-bodies against nearly every disease we could think of so cures could be developed but by using her unstable blood mix, the alien strain might be past on in those anti-bodies. Its a risk they just won't take after what happened with Sil. So all the research is to be stored and the anti-bodies we already made put in liquid nitrogen to be examined again some day" he told him

Samuels slumped back onto his stool, his head lowered in despair

"We were so close" he lamented "Just a few more weeks and we would have been there" his despair growing with every second, his life's dream that he was so close to succeeding in was being snatched away

Tyler sighed looking at Samuels before walking back out the air lock, leaving Samuels to grieve for the lost of his dream

_A Year Later..._

Laura Baker sat in the chair opposite her doctor's desk, waiting for him to return with the results of her tests, with tension building every second

Over the last few weeks she had been feeling nausea, pain and blurred vision, as a scientist she knew that these could be symptoms of any number of diseases but as the old saying went it was better to be save than sorry

Then her Doctor, Doctor Carter came in and she immediately looked up to see his glum face, her heart fell

He sat down at his desk and said "It's Poltar Syndrome, there is no cure; I'm sorry" he looked at her with sympathy in her eyes

Laura slumped back into her chair and scenes began rushing through her mind; her beloved uncle, a bright strong intelligent man who was reduced into a dried out husk who lived in constant pain, unable to even breathe unassisted. The man Laura had had to help care for till they turned off his life support to let him go

She resolved to never end up like that, there must be a way to cure herself

There must be...

_

* * *

_

My first attempt to make a Species story rather than just one-shots

_Poltar Syndrome is a disease I made up for the story _

_Please review, I would really like to hear what readers have to say _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Species Film series_

**Chapter 2 – Dangerous Cure**

Laura sat in her flat that night, the lights off staring into the dark lost in her thoughts. The nightmares of what would happen to her due to the disease haunting her body prevented her sleep. She had looked into every experimental treatment she could find and no one had anything to use against the disease.

So she turned to something that was both illegal and extremely dangerous

As the head of Project Athena she had access to all the files and reports made at the facility since its inception and when she assumed control she reviewed all experiments carried out there, so she learned of Doctor Samuels and his antibody experiments. The research he had left was still there and although he had not experimented on a cure for Poltar Syndrome the principle of the experiment was easy to alter. She read that there was a danger that the alien strain might be passed on to whoever takes the cure but that was a risk she would take

She swore to herself to never end up like her uncle

* * *

The following morning she drove into work, acting as normally as she could. The staff bid her good morning as she walked through the corridors, her nerves mounting

Once inside her lab she checked the equipment she needed and took her DNA sampling kit out of the cabinet were she stored it. She needed a sample of Eve's DNA first, then a sample of Poltar's cells and then use the equipment in her lab to create the serum necessary

Over the next week she worked on the serum while going through the motions of running the lab, what surprised her was that no one seemed to notice the long hours she spent in her lab, the unlisted DNA sampling from Eve, accessing the files.

* * *

Eventually she finished the serum and poured it into a syringe

She looked at the red substance inside the syringe and paused for a moment

'My last chance to back out' Laura thought to herself

But her fear of the disease won out and she injected herself

The quick stab of pain flowed through her arm but it quickly passed and she pressed the end in, sending the liquid into her veins

She felt a little dizzy for a brief moment before her head clear and she took the needle out

She needed to give the serum time to do its job so she went home tomorrow she'd know either way

* * *

Later that night as Laura slept in her bed but rather than an easy and peaceful sleep she was experiencing a nightmare. Images of the alien Sil flashed through her mind, mating with another tentacled creature. But then the dream changed and she found herself on the couch in Eve's cell

She got up to exit the cell but there was no-one around to open the door

She looked around for anything now desperate to open the door but she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror at the end of the cell...

But in the real world as horror gripped her dreams tentacles sprouted from Laura's back and front and pulled her up to the ceiling, wrapping her in a cocoon


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Species (film series)_

**Chapter 3 – Terrifying Reflection**

When Laura awoke, she felt constricted like she was wrapped up in a bag, but also she was covered in some kind of slime, she pushed against the bag, it felt like skin but she was unable to see anything it was so dark

She pushed and pushed and finally it gave way and started to tear, she grasped tooth and nail at the torn opening and pulled to make it wider. At last it opened enough and she fell out onto the bed below and precious air filled her lungs.

She opened her eyes and her room came back into focus and she saw her organised room and tastily furnished with dark wooden furniture and bright white walls her something off set this appearance of normalcy

Above her bed was the remains of a cocoon just like the one Sil had matured in years before and Laura then caught sight of her own body, her legs and chest covered in brown slime, although she recognised that something had obviously happened she felt somehow disconnected from what was happening around her.

She got up on unsteady legs stumbling a bit as she made her way to the bathroom, the brightness of the sun illuminated the room through the closed thin blinds

She almost fell through the door as she pushed it open but managed to catch herself on the washing basin and took a few deep breathes. She turned the taps and let the crystal clear water run and gently washed her hands clean and then cupped her hands to collect water and splashed it on her face. As the water drained away she opened her eyes fully to see the reflection that greeted her in the mirror

And immediately screamed, her hands quickly covering her mouth

The face looking back at her was not hers, but that of Sil/Eve, the same shaped face, same bright blue eyes, identical bright blond hair and everything else about the seductive blond alien in the smallest detail

An hour later Laura sat curled up in th shower and despite that the hot water had ran out ages ago and now a stream of cold water was drenching her body she took no notice. The same questions went spinning around and around her mind

"How did this happen? What the hell has happened? What do I do now?"

There was no way she could go to her lab now, even if they did buy her story and she very much doubted they would then she would be locked up like Eve was now and a new scientist would be appointed to Project Athena who might not treat her and Eve as well as she had treated Eve with as much kindness as possible

Images of being locked up in a transparent cell filled her mind with fear, the loss of her freedom and painful experiments that would be inflicted on her terrified her beyond measure

She had to run, as fast as she could as far as she could, live off the grid, leave her old life behind

So she filled her bag with clothing that would still fit and a few keepsakes from her previous life and put them in her car, she got dressed and dashed out to a local ATM and took out as much money as she could putting it in her purse. She bought some gas cans from the local station and covered her whole apartment in gasoline and with wistful last look lit a match and threw it to the floor and then closed the door, walking down the corridor while flames engulfed her former home with two heavy bags, dragged on their wheels behind her down the stairs and into her car in the garage

Keeping to the speed limit so to not draw attention she pulled away not looking back as a fire truck went screaming past her as she drove away

To parts unknown


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Species Film Series_

_Italics - Dreams_

**Chapter 4 – Lying Low**

_2 months later…_

As Laura checked her notebook to confirm the customer's order she signed at how her life had changed

After fleeing her apartment to escape being discovered as now half alien/ half human she had fled into the Nevada desert where her car had broken down. From there she walked through the blistering sun for miles until a redneck had stopped his pick-up and offered her a ride.

It surprised her but he didn't demand sex as payment for taking her to the nearest town and bided her farewell, she had decided given the remoteness of the town and the lack of means to keep moving it would be better to settle here, at least for a while

So the kindly fifty five year old owner of the local diner had given her a job as a waitress and rented her the spare room at his and wife's house.

She was broken from her memories by a gentle, low voice and a shake on the shoulder

"Your shift is over Alice you can clock off now" Mr Eddington the owner of the diner said smiling, not wanting to draw attention by using her own name she made up the name Alice, because boy did she feel as if she was in Wonderland

"I will just as soon as I get those guys their order" she said, handing the slip through to the cook

Mr Eddington chuckled and shook his head "I won't deny that having you here has almost doubled my business, nearly every man in town comes in here now. But you're a young woman; you should be out there having the time of her life not slaving away in my diner"

She gave him a little smile of her own and said "Mr Eddington-"

He interrupted her and insisted "Now Alice I told you to call me Arthur"

"Arthur" she corrected "I like it here and the people I meet"

"Maybe but I still think you should go home and get some rest, the Mars Landing is tomorrow and this place will be packed to the rafters so everyone can watch it, I'll need all hands on deck"

The cook called her attention back to the kitchen where he had the order; she picked up the tray and turned back to Arthur "Ok I'll go grab some sleep for tomorrow after I give these guys their order" and quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek

As she walked over to the party of three men sitting by the far window her smile widened, Arthur was a gentle soul, one of the people who had lived a full life and seemed to have so much wisdom. He'd taken her in out of the kindness of his heart and given her not only a job but a safe place to stay. His wife Margaret was similarly kind, always fussing over her and saying she wasn't eating enough and set her up on dates with some of the guys in the town

She went on those dates but the guys just didn't appeal to her on a mental level, but on a physical level her body was crying out

She knew what it was, the scientist in her still existed and given all the evidence she realised her body was feeling the mating drive that Sil had, to reproduce. She supressed this urge as much as she could. If she did mate with any one, chances are she would get pregnant and spawn the offspring, she and the team assembled by Project Athena had lost most of the their people trying to prevent.

So she refused all the intimate offers she had from men, but the burning urge was always there and it refused to disappear, and with every passing day it grew more intense

She kept her smile in place though and gave the guys there order before walking away, feeling their eyes on her rear.

* * *

Laura used the key that Arthur and Margaret had given her to the house and went to her rented room; she took a quick shower and changed into a fresh nightdress before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep

_Laura found herself inside Eve's cage as it had been back at Project Athena while she'd been there; no-one else seemed to be around_

_She walked over to the mirror and saw her old face staring back at her; she smiled but then a voice interrupted her _

"_Laura you know that face is just a memory, why not be honest hmm?" inquired the voice, Laura looked around for the source but saw nothing and looked back at mirror seeing the reflection of Laura Baker had been replaced with Eve's and Laura cried out _

"_That isn't me" _

"_Isn't it?" the voice said again this time coming from her right, Laura spun around to see Sil sitting on the bed_

"_What do mean? My name is Laura Baker, I'm 37 years old, I was born on the 18__th__ of July 1961" but Laura was interrupted by Sil _

"_You were Laura Baker, but not anymore. When you took that serum it was an exchange, your old life in exchange for being cured. Now deal with the fact that this face will be the one you wear for the rest of your life" _

_Sil's words immediately silenced Laura who fell back against the transparent wall and slid down to sit when her legs could not support her _

_Laura remained silent for a few moments before in a quiet voice asked "Who are you? Who can't be Sil and Eve doesn't have the ability to reach into my mind like this so who are you"_

_The Sil look-alike smiled and said "I'm you, the alien side of you at least. When you think of the alien your mind pictures Sil in your head so that is how I appear to you" _

_Sil look-alike looked around her and sighed "Time to wake up Laura, but know this I will escape this place eventually and then we can complete our purpose"_

"_Purpose?" Laura asked _

"_For which the message was sent" Sil told her before the room dissolved into light_

Laura immediately woke and sat upright, her breathing rapid and shallow

* * *

_**Good or Bad, please tell me **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Species film series_

**Chapter 5 – Mars Landing**

Arthur had been right; the diner was packed to the rafters today. Other people in town had televisions but most crammed themselves into the regular sized diner to see the long awaited Mars Landing all together

It was like the Moon landings, everyone in the world seemed to have rushed to their TVs to watch man step onto the next closest celestial body and everyone held their breath as Patrick Ross set the first human foot on the red planet. She watched from behind the counter and cheered with everyone else when he said his heroic words.

She served the celebratory drinks everyone was ordering with a beaming smile, even if she wasn't truly human any more she was still proud to witness humanity's next great step. But the smile faded when she saw Billy Nolan staring at her again. The local deputy sheriff was a nice enough man but he wouldn't take a hint, she would have liked dating him before but if they had sex even once however quickly then she would likely conceive and her offspring would mean the end of humanity.

She wandered into the back of the diner where she got more napkins only for Nolan to follow her in to the store room.

"You maybe the deputy sheriff Billy but you're not allowed in here" she said to him as she picked up the napkins

"I know but I have to ask, me and my folks are heading over to the Liedens place for that big barbeque that having. The whole town's going, I'd like you to be my date so will come with me?" he asked her

She sighed "Billy you've been the perfect gentleman with me but I won't just be an affair, I swore to my daddy that I'd save myself for marriage" she told him, it was a good excuse to avoid sex and hopefully the prospect of commitment would send him away

It didn't

"Well why didn't you just say so, if that's what'd been bothering you then we can take it slow" he said smiling in relief thinking that was the reason she'd been avoiding him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She'd been about to try another excuse but then Arthur had come in and had basically in as kind a way as possible told her to go with Billy. He was only looking out for her but her anxiety increased, especially when Billy told everyone she was his date and therefore in the town's eyes she was 'Billy's girl'.

She wanted to back out but Arthur and Margaret were so happy for her that she didn't have the heart to deny them. So the moment she got back to Arthur's house, Margaret had told her to get in the car and go with her into town. She'd been a doll for Margaret who'd been determined to get her a dress for the occasion. Finally she chose a silver mini-dress with sparkling heeled sandals to go with it. Laura had to admit it was a lovely dress and it did suit her, and when she'd managed to stop Margaret's spending spree and convince her to go home, Margaret had insisted on doing her hair for her hair and nails.

When she was finally ready by Margaret's point of view she looked stunning; her now quite long blond hair was tied up into a bun with a few golden strands falling against her face, her nails were painted a lovely shade of pink and her outfit was outlining her body snugly while not being too tight or showy

Margaret and Arthur beamed at her, almost like proud parents. Laura's own parents had never been like this, both career minded professionals she had been raised largely by either nannies or other relatives. So she smiled at them despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was going to lead to disaster.

Billy came and picked her up in his pick-up at half six right on time. He actually nearly fainted when he saw her

"Wow Alice, you look…perfect" he said after struggling to find the appropriate word and she smiled

"Thank you Billy" she said with a smile

"Enjoy yourselves" Arthur yelled from the porch as Laura climbed into pick-up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

The party was in full swing when they arrived, they greeted the hosts who owned most of the land in the area. They went around talking to people they knew and started slipping the punch that had been prepared for the party.

For hours seemed to go well but then after Billy had left her for a while to go talk with some friends of his she wanted to go back to the Eddington's house. Billy told her to take his truck and that he'd catch a lift with his friends. They parted and when Laura got to the truck she suddenly felt a flash of images entering her mind. Falling to her knees and grasping her head in pain.

Two creatures that resembled Sil's true alien form locked in what looked like the middle of mating and despite the scene being somewhat grotesque to humans; Laura felt heat building in her lower body.

Then the image was replaced by a man that she didn't recognise and her arousal started to build faster.

Before it suddenly stopped

Laura got back to her feet, steadying herself as she breathed quickly against the truck before getting in and driving back home. Arthur and Margaret had gone to bed so she let herself in with her own key. Quietly as possible crept to her room. She slipped off her sandals and dress before falling into bed, scared about the images she'd seen. Her dreams that night were tormented by visions of herself and that man having sex, only for them to turn into the aliens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the Species film series _

_Warning a bit mature with some language_

**Chapter 6 – Haunting visions**

The next few days saw Laura getting less and less sleep, she never been glad of her alien stamina and strength till now as she was able to work without people noticing how tired she was getting. She couldn't sleep because the visions of her and that strange man as well the strange aliens were haunting her dreams every night and even some of her waking moments.

Billy was continuing to take her out; she was thinking of faking illness but decided against it given that Arthur and Margaret would fuss over her if she was ill.

The visions were fuelling her sex drive and every vision left her more and more aroused, she really had to hold herself back from jumping Billy and having sex.

One night after getting in from a date down to the local cinema with Billy, she walked in to find Arthur watching a program on the TV about the astronauts from Mars coming home. Desperate for something to take her mind off her visions she sat down to watch it with him. She watched as the two other astronauts Dennis Gamble and Anna Sampas getting out of their limo and when the third Patrick Ross got out of the car she nearly gasped

It was him the same man from her visions! She just stared at the man and couldn't believe it

"Something wrong Alice?" Arthur asked and it took a moment for the question to register before she assured him

"Yes just fine, I'll think I'll go to bed" she smiled a little shaken as Arthur wished her good night and she slipped off to her room and for her some reason she didn't understand felt compelled to lock the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Her sleep that night was no better than it had been the last few nights, tonight it was worse.

She dreamed that she was following Ross as he went up to a Hotel Room and had sex with two sisters, she watched as his body sprouted tendrils out of his back and he forced himself on the sisters who died screaming as they bared his children.

Then Patrick turned to face her, she looked behind her but there was no-one there. He walked up right to her and she backed up against the wall as he closed in

"This isn't real. This isn't real" she tried to reassure herself but she could even feel his presence as he trapped her with his arms

"I'll find you" he said in a rough voice that didn't sound quite human and now really frightened she pushed against him and woke up back in her bed. She sat up with her head on her knees and rocked herself back and forth. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had the alien strain, from where she didn't know or how but he had it. If he managed to 'mate' with her although from what she had just seen it would be more like rape the resulting combined offspring would be nearly unstoppable.

She knew she couldn't let it happen but his threat to find her had been very real. She comforted herself with the knowledge that Patrick couldn't find her here but the practical side of her kept reminding her that if their minds connected like that again then it was likely he'd be able to sense her and track her down. She just hoped that the reverse was true and she could sense him if he was coming nearer to her.

She'd stay put for now, he didn't know where she was for now but that was no guarantee so she'd have to be prepared to run at a moment's notice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

She had put her savings, about two hundred dollars and some clothes, a false id, a map and compress and a few other things into a backpack that she always carried, using the excuse it was to change out of her waitress outfit before and after work. Before she simply hadn't bothered and a few curious glances had been sent her way but most people just shrugged at the change.

She'd about to study the bus and train timetables in case she needed to use them to make a getaway but when she'd picked up the times table she'd just flicked through it and could remember every detail in perfect clarity, she'd experimented with some other books and magazines like a Spanish phrasebook she'd got from the local library and could now speak more or less fluent Spanish. She'd also used her new skill to learn as much as she could about fighting both armed and unarmed in case she ever had to fight off Patrick and some other subjects including engineering.

She had also taken to carrying a Glock pistol with her at all times, concealed inside her jacket and a knife concealed at her waist.

One night when she was walking home, she felt like someone was watching her and then without warning her mind suddenly was engulfed in a blast of sensation and a vision followed

_Vision…_

_Patrick was in a cabin somewhere, lying in a bed naked except for his boxers which were straining to contain his obvious arousal. A beautiful blond woman was walking across the room in a silver nightdress. She was carrying two wine glasses in her hands and almost glided across the room_

"_I've been waiting to get you alone" the woman said huskily, she put the glasses down on the bedside table and said "All the interviews, all the screaming girls…" before handing one glass to Patrick and saying "all the hoopla gone" and as she climbed on to the bed Patrick put down the glass as the blond got on top of him. _

"_Push it out of your mind" she said "Patrick Ross tonight your mine" as she lowered her dress's straps to let it fall to her waist exposing her breasts and saying "And I love you" as she leaned in for a kiss. Patrick seemed content to let her take charge and she carefully lowered herself onto his cock. _

_Vision ends…_

Laura staggered as she drove the image from her mind trying to stop Patrick using it to find her but it was so hard and at last she managed it leaving her shaken.

She quickly went back to Arthur's house and locked herself in her room, she was fearful of what her dreams would show her but she needed to sleep to keep up her strength.

Her dreams that night were horrible; showing that poor woman in agony as another of Patrick's children was born, ripping itself through her womb. Worse yet were images of the same thing happening to her flashed through her dreams as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

For three days this kept up and she was losing a lot of sleep but kept on going, especially when other women were used by Patrick creating yet more children. Worse yet hallucinations of Sil were plaguing her even when she was awake. The first time she'd on a date with Billy who'd taken her to the town's small cinema to see a new film that had just come out.

_Flashback…_

_Laura had gotten up to use the bathroom and was despite her troubles enjoying herself as she relaxed for the first time in ages. She was washing her hands and her face when she looked up at the mirror on the wall her reflection was not copying her movements as it should have done but was leaning back against the wall_

"_Billy's yummy but I bet Patrick's tastier" Sil taunted her and Laura shut her eyes _

"_This isn't real, I'm dreaming this isn't real" Laura repeated under her breath but Sil tutted _

"_You're not asleep Laura and this is most certainly real. You know that Patrick will find you, you can no more stop him then you can stop me" Sil said and walked up to the sink "Your true nature will win out Laura. You can no more fight it then a Scorpion cannot sting or salmon cannot not swim to its birth place to spawn" and she placed a hand up to the mirror on her side_

"_I will not become the instrument of the human race's destruction" Laura said firmly _

"_Do not lie to yourself, every time you think of Patrick you may be a bit scared but you're also warm between your legs" Sil said coarsely and Laura blushed who couldn't deny a feeling of arousal that came with thoughts about Patrick. _

_As Laura looked up again, the image of Sil had disappeared and been replaced with her own reflection_

_Flashback ends..._

She'd kept herself calm and finished watching the movie with Billy but now her mind was back on the disturbing problems that were in front of her. Sil hadn't been lying when she'd said that she was becoming aroused by thoughts of Patrick Ross, dreams of him and her in different positions wrapped in intimate embrace where driving her mad.

Then as she was preparing for work on the fourth day after the first vision she felt a presence in the back of her mind, it was steadily growing in intensity, she didn't know what it meant at first but then she felt the drive to mate, the single minded purpose of it and the quickly ebbing humanity behind it and she realised what it was.

Patrick, he'd found her!

Suddenly the memories of her dreams and Sil's taunting sprang into her mind; she was nearly paralysed by fear and worryingly arousal. But she managed to stay calm; she had planned for this so she put her plan into action.

She quickly wrote a note to Arthur and Margaret saying she'd been phoned to say her mother was ill and she was going to take care of her and didn't know when or if she'd be back and that she'd need to borrow Arthur's pickup and would leave it train station just out of town. Then she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the house to the pickup and as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself went for the train station. She'd timed it perfectly; a train was due to leave in five minutes for Los Angeles. She almost scoffed at the irony of where she was going but there was no time to waste as Patrick's presence got closer and closer. She felt her resistance to him dimming with every second that past, she leapt on the train after buying her ticket and sat down in her cabin as the train as it pulled out of the station. As the distance between them grew greater as the train picked up speed and got further from the town, she felt the urge to seek out Patrick fade and she became herself again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Patrick let out a growl of frustration as his mate escaped him, feeling her get further and further away. But he would never stop chasing her till he finally had her.

And she'd never escape him, she wouldn't want to

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Next chapter, _

_On the run and a hard decision_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Species Film Series or any of its elements_

_Sorry for the delay, I had some changes to make and Uni work to do at the same time_

**Chapter 7 – On the Run**

_1 week later…_

Laura hadn't stopped moving since she'd arrived in LA. She'd leapt on another train to Reno the moment she'd arrived to try and throw Patrick off her scent but the dreams of him had continued and night after night she had endured more visions of women being seduced or raped by Patrick and their horrible ends when the half alien babies burst from their stomachs.

And these visions still allowed him to find her so she could only stay in a single place for a couple of days now. She'd spent her time in Reno well though, using her alien eidetic memory to count cards in the city's casinos and quickly earned herself a lot of money and even won herself a Porsche 911 that had been put up as a prize. She had traded it in to get herself a station wagon and more money to get out of town before Patrick arrived. She'd also purchased a shotgun and plenty of shells and two 9mm handguns. How useful they'd be against Patrick she wasn't sure but it was better to have them anyway and they made her feel a little safer.

She was currently in Las Vegas, wearing jeans, boots, a backpack where her shotgun and money was concealed and a hoody which concealed her pistols to conceal herself amongst the masses while she moved towards another casino, planning to use the same trick she'd used in Nevada to build up her resources before she had to move on. But her mind kept thinking back to last night.

Her old station wagon had broken down on the outskirts of town in the dead of night so she'd loaded as much stuff as she could into her big backpack and started walking into town when a mugger had jumped her with a Uzi and demanded her money. The pupils in his eyes were nearly the size of a needle's point, he was clearly high on drugs and when she'd raised her hands in pure nerves he'd fired and emptied a whole clip into her body.

Pain was unimaginable as the bullets tore into her upper torso but as she'd fallen to the sidewalk there was that the pain had quickly gone and was replaced by a tingling in the areas where she'd been shot. The bullets holes had closed before her eyes and without even thinking about it, she leapt straight up her feet and punched straight through his chest like it was paper. She remained there emotionless as the man died almost immediately and she pulled her hand out still covered in his blood.

She'd rushed to the park and washed off the blood in a fountain before dumping the bloody top she'd been wearing for a spare hoody in her pack. But she couldn't find it in herself to really care about what she'd done, the thought coming to the surface that they had been in her way and so it had been justified. And that scared Laura even more.

She scowled when she saw the men looking at her even though she was covered from head to foot. It seems that her body was producing more powerful pheromones drawing men to her like a moth to a flame. She ducked into the nearest casino/hotel and got the cheapest room she could get. She stripped after dumping her pack on the floor before jumping in the shower. The warm gentle water cascaded down feeling so good on her skin as she washed her skin clean and used the hotel shampoo to clean her blond hair and she just stood there letting her troubles lift from her shoulders.

After dressing in her dress she went down to the casino floor and joined a card game. There were four men at the table, one of them cocky looking middle man who leered at her. The dress she was wearing wasn't particularly striking but with a body like hers she looked good in anything. No like Eve's Laura corrected herself picturing her old face in her mind. The dealer dealt the cards and they started to play.

Fifteen rounds and several changes of players later Laura had won over three hundred thousand dollars and most of the other players had given up and moved on; but the cocky one from earlier just wouldn't quit despite the fact that she nearly cleaned him out. Even the dealer was looking at him with concern and demanded "Deal the cards"

Laura sighed as they played again, her enhanced senses let her smell the anger and frustration in him and the determination to get what he'd gambled away back. He'd never quit unless he was forced too. She looked at her hand and saw that it was a good one, she had a strong flush and if she had counted right he only had a weak two a pair.

"I'll raise the bet to ten thousand" she said and pushed some of her very large pile of chips into the centre, just enough for him to match but leave nothing else to bet so at last the game would be finished. He looked at his very small pile before going all in. The dealer called for them to show their hands and they both put their cards on the table with her flush beating his two a pair and the dealer declared her the winner pushing the pile of chips in to the centre of the table to join her own pile and said

"I'll get the chips changed for you madam" he said with a smile hoping to get a good tip, she could sense it and he asked "would you like cash or cheque?"

"Cash would be great" she told him with a smile and feeling generous gave him a hundred dollar chip which he said thank you for.

When she went to the desk on the casino floor a large case was landed to her containing three hundred and ten thousand dollars which she took with a gracious thank you before heading back to her room. Before she could even get out of the casino however, the man from the table she'd been playing at blocked her exit

"I want my money" he demanded with a crazed look in his eyes that would have made Laura nervous if she'd been her old self. But with her alien strength, reflexes and regenerative powers there was little he could do to her.

"If you gamble, eventually you'll lose" Laura said to him and tightened her grip on the case while catching the eye of one of the security men who started making his way over. But the crazed man made a grab for the case but she avoided it and pushed him back gently so as to not reveal her alien strength

"That's my money, you cheated you must of done" he said before trying to grab the case again only to be restrained by the security man who Laura gave a smile to.

"Come on sir I think it's time you left" and he pulled the protesting man away and Laura made her way back to her room where she counted her winnings and added them to her finds which had now well over half and million dollars. She smiled as she changed into a t-shirt to sleep in while she thought what she was going to do with all this money. She couldn't carry it around with her and she couldn't risk going to the bank in case they got suspicious and get the authorities involved which could draw the attention of Project Athena. She decided she'd deal with it in the morning and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

The following morning Laura had looked up holding facilities in the local phone book and had found one not far from the hotel. She took a cab over there and spoke to the owner and paid the lease for a lockup for three years in advance. She secured it with extra locks and bought another car, this time a modern Cadillac and concealed her money under the rear seats and the car itself in the lockup with more guns, clothes and stuff she'd need to make false Id's.

After making a couple for herself, she returned to the hotel and spent another night in the casino as well as taking the opportunity to use the hotel spa, swimming pool and just to relax for a while. There had been no other visions from Patrick and she couldn't sense him near so she decided to stay put for a while.

Four days past and other than filling up her lockup with more stuff she might need nothing had really happened, and instead of being relaxed Laura was beginning to get a little paranoid. Had Patrick somehow found a way to shield himself from her? Was he nearby? She woke up sometimes in the middle of the night thinking he was there but there was nothing there. So Laura decided to move on while she wasn't in danger, maybe heading up north someplace. She filled up her pack with fresh clothes, some money and some weapons, checked out of the hotel and started to make her way to the local train station by cab. When they pulled up in front of it Laura suddenly felt a horribly familiar sensation

Patrick was somewhere nearby, already she could see images of them in the grips of passion and her body began to react with a warmth gathering between her thighs. She paid the driver and with great force of will pushed the images to the back of her mind while she headed into the station hoping escape before he found her. The arousal that her body was feeling was clouding her mind and making her want to escape less and less it was only by reminding herself about the fate of humanity if she didn't keep on going that she managed to continue. She bought a ticket for the first place she could find and raced for the platform as Patrick got closer and closer. His presence was so strong now she could almost taste it in the air. People bustled around her and she pushed her way to the platform where she saw a face now so familiar to her she knew every detail despite never having seen it with her own eyes. Patrick just standing there was looking her straight in the eyes. Her body just stopped ad suddenly she could only breathe as he began moving towards her, his presence wiping all thoughts from her own mind as he got within touching distance, his hand touched hers and it was like electricity and they just looked into each other's eyes and the backpack fell from her shoulders as he pushed it off.

Laura couldn't remember anything prior to this moment, but suddenly with no warning what so ever a sharp pain started in her back. But before she could even turn around to see what had happened she felt like her whole body was on fire as volts and volts of electricity were pumped into it causing her knees to give out and collapse to the floor as her body was wracked by spasms. Patrick looked up and ran off leaving her to look up after the pain had finally stopped to see Lennox kneeling over her and said in his gravelly tone just before she passed out when he injected her with something

"Well this is not what I was expecting"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the Species film series _

"__" Telepathic speech_

**Chapter 8 – Project Athena **

When Laura awoke she knew she was in trouble before even coming fully to her senses.

The first thing she felt was the cold and the chill on her skin, and she realised to her embarrassment that she was naked and tied down to a cold metal examination table. She tried to get up but the restraints that bond her wrists, legs and chest were too strong for even her alien strength to break. The air was freezing cold, her warm breathe easily visible to the eye.

She then remembered that Lennox had captured her and realised that she must be inside Project Athena and fear gripped her immediately as she looked around the cold and dark lab. Nightmares about being locked up in a tiny cage and experimented on almost made her tremble in fear but she took a few calming breaths and forced herself to calm down. If Sil had escaped from this place so could she. But actually just being here would keep her safe from Patrick.

This knowledge made her feel a little calmer and her thoughts suddenly turned to Eve, the other alien hybrid at the facility. How was she? Laura thought to herself, she hoped that she was alright. While she'd been the head of Project Athena, she taken every opportunity to teach Eve as much about being human as she could and to show her caring. She could only hope that whoever was currently in charge had treated Eve well, not just for Eve's sake but for Laura's own as well.

The door opened to Laura's right opened and man in a lab coat walked in, he was a squat looking man with greasy black hair and a pudgy face complete with beady looking eyes. He looked over the lab table at her body and licked his lips before shaking his head. Laura nearly shuddered in revulsion which was made worse when he spoke in a nasty perverted voice.

"Pity I can't do what I want to do with you" he sneered at her and ran his ice cold hand over her bound left leg, she tried instinctively to get away but the restraints held

"Now your presence is rather puzzling, the other two embryos are accounted for and Eve hasn't left the compound so what are you" he said but didn't give her a chance to answer before pressing a button on the wall near the door and Laura's world suddenly exploded in pain as electricity was pumped into the metal table and she screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"Even after I stopped the electricity she refused to speak" The nasty scientist called Doctor Ronald Hollister told the gathered head officials in the meeting room of the Project Athena facility led by Colonel Carter Burgess Junior and an n uncomfortable looking Press Lennox.

"Why didn't you continue the interrogation?" Burgess asked and he received a disgusted look from Lennox which he ignored

"Her skin has developed some kind of quality that absorbs the electricity without harming her, what so ever. After a few times it does didn't hurt her anymore" Ronald told them and a grim look crossed their faces

"We need to know where she came from. If someone else is carrying out a program of their own we need to stop it before one of those freaks gets out" one of the gathered suits said and Lennox scoffed

"Something funny Mr Lennox?" an air force general asked him annoyed

"Considering the number of screw ups you guys have made with this alien bull shit your hardly any better are you?" he said and the assembled group bristled at his words "Let me talk to her" he added

"And why would she talk to you?" Hollister said arrogantly

"Maybe because I won't try to electrocute her" Lennox said and Burgess said pointedly

"Fine twenty minutes, then you get your ass back on finding Patrick Ross" he said not expecting Lennox to succeed but was desperate enough to allow him his request.

Lennox made his way quickly out of the room, glad to be as far away from the idiots in there as possible. He'd been astounded when he'd found the woman who looked identical to Sil and that new one Eve. He'd been chasing Patrick and had nearly cornered him until that woman had shown up and knocked him off balance.

He made his way down to the lab where the new alien hybrid was being kept and he swore that when she saw him enter, she looked…relieved.

"Well I must say you're a surprise" Lennox said pulling up a chair to sit next to the table she was tied too "They swore to me that they didn't make any more of you. What's your name?" he said opening the conversation

"They didn't and my name is Laura" she said to him

"Laura?" He said and stiffened at the name Laura remembering the blond doctor who had worked with him to stop Sil years ago.

Laura was in two minds about what to do; she could reveal the whole story to Lennox and hope that he might help her. But she thought grimly he probably won't and think she was lying and lose a possible ally. She decided it best to not tell him anything more than she had too and definitely not tell him who she was.

"I don't know where I come from; I just woke up one day in some place about three months ago" she told him surprising herself at how easily the lie had slipped off her tongue.

"Where?" he asked

"I think it was Los Angeles, I just sorted wandered round for a while" she said

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lennox could tell that she was hiding something but what he didn't know, but his twenty minutes were soon up and he was quickly sent by Burgess to hunt down Patrick with the help of Dennis Gamble, the other astronaut from the Mars mission who had been fortunate enough not to be infected with the others from the mission.

Hollister came back and told her that she was being transferred to cell in the main lab, they pumped her with enough sedative to put an elephant under and when she woke up she was being moved on a rig of some kind still naked. When Laura saw the cells, her heart sank; the small eight foot by eight foot cells lined in steel and transparent plastic walls one of which held Eve who looked miserable and just lay on the floor unmoving. She was brought forward and ejected from her rig into the cell which slammed shut behind her. She pressed against the glass but it would break or move.

There was no bed or even a bucket in the cell, Laura looked over to Eve whose eyes met hers and Laura saw in her mind the misery that Eve had suffered through. Flashes of each other's recent lives sprung into their minds as a telepathic connection formed, just like the one Laura shared with Patrick. Their minds touched and Laura felt all the pain that Eve had suffered since she'd gone and Eve suddenly saw that it was Laura, the scientist who had been so kind to her.

"_Laura how can this be?" Eve asked not really understanding the images she was seeing _

"_I was made just like you by a cure I made for a disease" Laura told her, sending as much comfort as she could to Eve. _

"_We're like sisters" Eve said and Laura was about to deny this but something stopped her, an impulse she couldn't explain _

"_Yes we are sister" Laura said and their minds revelled in the connection as the alien side of them rejoiced in their bond which rather than the domination and frightening edge that their connection to Patrick had, the bond between Eve and Laura was comforting and warm._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Hollister came to their cells the following day and announced that he had been put in charge of finding any way possible to kill them; the two women could sense his glee and the terrible experiments had in mind for them. Laura was taken off for testing while Eve was left behind, Hollister injected Laura with a variety of different poisons to try and discover their effect on her. Eve sent as much comfort to her as she could through their bond while Laura's body was wracked with effects of many different poisons.

Hollister was frustrated when even the most potent of them was defeated by her body, which managed to create anti-bodies that neutralised each one. He actually walked up and slapped Laura in a rage.

The next day it was Eve's turn and while telepathically Laura sent as much support as she could to Eve, Eve was subjected to different poisonous gases but her lungs developed filters that allowed her to breathe the trace amount of air while filtering out the poisons. The days went by and each one was exposed to new torments. Laura hadn't had anymore dreams of Patrick for a while and her disgust at the people that ran this place got stronger everyday as did Eve's. Both of them now had been poisoned, shot, stabbed, electrocuted, hung and burned but always survived to heal within minutes of the event. As each day past she had to remind herself that not all people were like the ones here as she grew to hate them.

Laura was seething as she sat in her cell not even feeling the cold anymore, if she wasn't half human and hadn't met good people in her life she could easily have grown to hate humanity. She had just drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning when awoken by the scientists for the next round of tests, Eve caught Laura's eye and the two of them made a pact telepathically

"_We need to escape Laura" Eve told her with her mind _

"_Yes but if we do then we must disappear, leave the country otherwise they'll just bring us back" Laura told her_

"_Patrick could help us" Eve suggested remembering the dreams she had of him and the erotic visions of them both in his arms, their faces displaying ecstasy but Laura brought them both down to Earth_

"_We can't rely on him to help us, when I was captured he ran and abandoned me. And you've seen what happens to those women" Laura said to her remembering their brief meeting and the nightmares_

"_But how are we supposed to get out without him?" Eve asked _

"_I have a plan" Laura told her _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own the Species film series _

**Chapter 9 – Escape**

Laura waited for her turn to go into the labs for testing; she didn't fight as they moved her onto the restrained table and secured her in place, and hoped that the weak minded Doctor Hollister was the one doing the experimentation today.

She saw him come in the door and smiled a little smile as her eyes locked with his. She had discovered this power not long before her capture; it seems that she had some kind of mesmeric ability that could allow her to draw in any one she gained eye contact with almost hypnotising them, she wondered if when she combined this with her telepathic abilities she could more put any idea into someone's mind she wanted. So far she had only managed to telepathically converse with Eve and occasionally sees from Patrick's point of view and memories, and from normal humans she could only pick up surface thoughts if she was close. She hoped that by mesmerising Hollister she might be able to plant the thought in his head

He immediately became entranced; a stronger man would have fought her gaze but he was too weak willed and speaking quietly out loud to help focus her thoughts said

"Come closer" and without even leaving her gaze he walked right up to the table and she said with her hopes rising concentrating all her energy on the next two words

"Release me"

For a moment it didn't seem to have worked, Hollister just stood there and Laura's heart started to sink only to rise again as he reached down and opened the locks on the bonding restraining her hands and then those holding her feet, she kept her eyes locked on his as she slid gracefully off the table before she used another new power she and Eve had developed.

The constantly evolving DNA that they had allowed their bodies to change if the situation required it, their lungs had developed filters to allow them to breathe in poisonous gas environments by filtering out the gases so they could breathe the oxygen only. But when they had been injected with all the different poisons the two women had grown a sack at the back of their mouths that created poison which they could channel directly into their lips without harming themselves giving them literally a poisonous kiss that could kill on contact. And as much as it disgusted her, she needed to test it, why not on a man she hated, who the world wouldn't miss.

She pressed her full lips against his thin ones and his mouth was about to open but she pulled back before it could and immediately he started choking as his lips turned green and he struggled to breathe as his airways closed she put her hand over his mouth to smother his gasps for air and laid him quietly on the ground so to minimise the noise. As soon as he stopped gasping she checked for a pulse and found nothing. She pulled off most of his disgusting clothes and pulled them as tight as she could around her body before she hid the near naked corpse in the large compartment under the examination table and swiped his access card.

The clothes were very loose on her slimmer frame but she managed to move through the quiet corridors without passing anyone till she reached the women's changing room which she remembered from when she had run this place. She pulled the pad lock off one of the lockers with her alien strength and quickly changed into a more fitting female scrubs and lab coat and then took a second set of clothing and stuffed them in a bag before heading to Hollister's lab where she hacked into his computer after she'd picked up his password by reading his surface thoughts in the examination room a few days earlier and sent an email telling Doctor Anderson to take Eve for testing right away in Examination Room 3. She also took the liberty of transferring over a million dollars from Project Athena's budget to a bank account she quickly set up and using the computer to remotely deactivate the explosive capsules put in their brains (hers just after she was captured) by Project Athena. They'll have to get them properly removed sometime but only when their safe and away from here

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anderson was a man who was very rarely off a computer looking at internet porn and planning his next meeting to the local whore house while his wife toiled at home with the kids so he nearly immediately got the email and did exactly what his superior told him. Eve was brought still naked to Examination Room 3 and strapped down while Anderson waited alone for his superior. He looked around to see the door open and was about to greet Doctor Hollister when he saw the other test subject coming right at him dived for the panic alarm but the hybrid moved so quickly she intercepted his arm half way and pressed her lips to his before he felt a burning sensation in his mouth and suddenly he couldn't breathe he struggled for breath but he just couldn't get any. She smothered his mouth with her hand to cover his gasps for air till his eyes closed for the last time.

Laura took his identity card and stuffed the body in the compartment under the examination table before she released Eve who looked surprised to see her

"Now get dressed" Laura told her, handing her the bundle of clothes "We don't have long"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Eve asked and Laura sent her telepathically a group of images about the side fire exit near the fence and an image of them jumping over it.

"Right" Eve said and the two of them made their way quickly to the side exit, suddenly just as they got there a soldier called out

"Hey there stop" and rather than risk him raising the alarm they waited till he was right close behind them when Eve struck by swinging her fist and sent the hapless man into the wall with a sickening crack as the wall plaster was dented by the impact as he slid to the floor unmoving. Laura quickly took his handgun wanting to travel light and pushing the door open. Both women took a running jump and cleared the fence with two feet to spare before landing with the grace of cats and running towards the nearby railroad tracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

They ran along the lines for nearly an hour before they saw a good train in the distance, they braced themselves and leapt when it came by narrowly landing in an open cargo van which was mercifully empty.

They pulled the door shut and sat close together against the wall and relaxed as the train carried them further and further away from their prison.

"What now?" Eve asked and Laura told her

"We need to get out of the country; I've got a stash of supplies in Las Vegas we get them and then we head across the border to Mexico, from there I don't know" and Laura put a comforting arm around Eve while they huddled closer together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The moment the train slowed down as it came to a bend in Nevada the two women leapt from the train before it reached its stop, Laura knew that they'd check the stops if they were traced to the train so it was better to get off somewhere along the track rather than a stop where agents might be waiting for them. They found a railroad crossing and walking down the road, the night air was cold but both women barely felt it, the coldness of the lab had been worse and they were happy to be free. The night meant that the road was very quiet and they walked for hours till the finally saw a pickup truck coming down the road. Laura and Eve stuck the arms out to flag it down and sure enough it slowed down and came to a complete stop.

They walked up to the now stationary vehicle and a man peered out of the window, he was a scruffy looking redneck complete with cap and jacket. He leered at both of them as they walked up to the truck and he got out, disgusting them as his eyes fixed themselves on their chests.

"Well hello there little ladies what can I do for you this fine evening?" he said in a gruff country drawl with his intentions dripping from every word.

'We don't have time for this' Laura thought and she walked right up to the man and snapped his neck. She didn't even care about what she'd done and both she Eve climbed into the truck after throwing the corpse into the ditch by the side of the road and drove off. Eve looked puzzled at something so Laura asked

"Something on your mind?"

"Why did you kill that guy?" Eve asked and Laura said in a detached way

"If we hadn't we would have had to have sex with him to get his co-operation" sending images of such an act to Eve telepathically who recoiled in disgust "And if we had just knocked him out to take his truck he could have reported it stolen putting Project Athena right on our trail. I will not end up back there whatever it takes" Laura said and Eve felt the ghost of the pain they'd both experienced there and Eve slowly nodded.

Whatever it took, they would never go back

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

They drove through the night, stopping only when they finally reached Las Vegas. Laura could only remark at how much her life had changed since she'd been here last. She was now known to Project Athena who would surely be looking for her, she would definitely have to flee the country rather than let their agents track her down.

But she also now had someone to share her burden of her existence with. Eve much like her had been tortured for what she was and carried the same burden as she did. Now she wasn't alone anymore.

They stopped at the lockup where Laura had previous stashed her supplies and quickly changed into some different clothes before getting in the Cadillac she's bought and heading straight for the bank where she withdrew the million dollars she'd transferred earlier from Project Athena into cash and loaded up with supplies the two women headed off into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own the Species Film series_

_Warning Sex scenes _

**Chapter 10 – Preparing for the future**

The car carried the two women closer and closer to the Mexican border where they would have to cross into the other country and go on from there. They couldn't risk using fake passports as they might be recognised as forgeries and Project Athena might well have given their pictures to the immigration officials, saying they are wanted criminals without a doubt.

Laura was evolving a plan in her mind; if she and Eve could get into Mexico then from there they could travel to South America or anywhere else for that matter. Laura no longer fought her alien side, it had now gained a strong hold on her mind separating her from her former species isolating further by the cruelty Laura had suffered at their hands.

Laura and Eve had stopped in a town near the border to get some fresh supplies when they felt a familiar tug on their minds; they turned to each other and said in unison

"Patrick" and quickly paid for their purchases and left before the half alien man could get close to them. They revved up the car and as fast as they dared fled the town hoping to reach the border before nightfall.

Laura had led Eve take over driving for a while so Laura could get some rest. Laura had thought a lot recently about her abilities and how useful they might be to humanity, the increased regeneration of body tissue that allowed longevity and near instant healing, the fast learning and improved brain capabilities and intelligence, the incredible physical boosts all of which could propel the human race to incredible heights. Sure there where drawbacks backs like their inability to cope with human diseases but Laura felt that particular weakness could be overcome with time. But right now she had two problems to deal with

One was getting out of the country and away from Project Athena

The second was to deal with Patrick, while she now no longer fought her instinct to mate and pass on her genes but Patrick was also careless and with his ability to follow them let Project Athena find them. She knew Patrick was the best mate, so she when she saw a hospital sign on the road she told Eve

"Turn right here"

"Why?" Eve asked and Laura sent her a flash of images and Laura nodded before doing what she asked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Two hours later Patrick could feel his mates; they were so close he could almost feel them. The children he had with them would be far superior to his other offspring the greatest of all. His pulse quickened as he moved closer and closer to his targets that seemed to be waiting for him at a motel nearby. He speeded up car, anticipating the mating that was coming.

He arrived there very quickly and shut off his car before moving to the room where he could feel the two perfect mates waiting. The door opened when he arrived and he walked in to see the two blonde haired angels waiting for him. He closed the door and for a moment the three of them just stood there, staring at each other. Laura and Eve had changed into dressing gowns which they shrugged off revealing their glorious naked bodies underneath. Patrick ripped off his shirt and undid his jeans letting them fall to the floor, leaving him as naked as they were.

Laura was beyond thought now as was Eve, their alien sides fully in control as Laura stepped forward and up to Patrick who impatiently grabbed her arm and pulled her body against his. He smashed his lips into her and she felt herself submissive accept his dominance. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he lifted her off her feet so she would wrap her legs around his waist before he slammed her into the wall roughly that would probably have killed a human and promptly and without any thought to her, shoved his manhood into her. Laura herself felt pain but quickly pleasure started to form as he thrusted into her still holding her up against the wall. Their alien sides began to show themselves as this continued both of them shifted into the strange tentacle alien forms that Laura had only seen in her dreams.

No longer caring about her transformation Laura's tentacles had wrapped themselves around Patrick who roared in pleasure as did she as they reached their mutual climax. They both sudden shifted back to their human forms and Patrick carried Laura over to one of the beds and dropped her unceremoniously on it before going over to Eve to finish what he started. Eve found herself being thrown on the vacant bed and Patrick climbed on top of her and kissed her before he began to penetrate her. Eve could only wrap her legs around him as he thrusted roughly into her without any thought to how much this must hurt her. They shifted into their alien forms and soon Patrick again roared so loudly he could have been heard for miles as he emptied his seed into Eve just as he had done to Laura. He got up and stood aside, waiting for them to give birth and he could take the offspring. But he didn't noticed Laura who now free of her hormone induced stupor had picked up a Taser and shot it right into Patrick's lower body. The still tender area was so vulnerable to the high voltage and he could feel nothing but crippling pain.

Laura knowing she didn't have long quickly stabbed him with a needle that had enough sedative in it to put out a herd of elephants. Eve and she had 'borrowed' these and a number of other things from the hospital before coming here to meet Patrick. It quickly sent the man to sleep and Laura who could already feel the baby growing inside her took a clean couple of needles out of the box under the bed and took samples of Patrick's DNA. Moments from her stomach starting to rapidly expand, she took out another needle, this one full of someone else's blood and jabbed it into Patrick, draining its contents into the half man, half alien.

The deed done, Laura clambered back onto the bed and lay on her back. She looked at her stomach and saw it beginning to expand; she looked over to Eve and saw she was in the exact same position. It was happening so quickly that Laura barely registered any pain until the first contracts hit and then she was in agony. Instinctively she pushed with all her strength and screamed in pain and Eve was doing the exact same thing. Their hands reached out and grasped each other's in support as they both gave one more great push

Then the sounds of two babies filled the room and an exhausted Laura and Eve looked down to see two tiny, very bloody babies lying between their open legs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Eve and Laura instantly took their babies in their arms and washed them clean before wrapping them up in blankets and getting dressed, their bodies already having healed themselves back to pre-pregnancy condition, they cleaned out Patrick's wallet of money and credit cards knowing that they were going to be useful then the man in question woke up.

His vision was blurry but he soon made out the images of his two mates holding two babies in their arms. He suddenly felt a fury unlike anything he had ever known. These two bitches should be dead, their roles were done and they had attacked him on top of theat. He was about to get up and snap their necks when suddenly he caught sight of the strange welts that had formed on his arms and his strength failed him. His eyes caught those of the two women who were smirking at him.

"What have you done to me?" he snarled at the two women powerless from the floor

Laura took a great delight in telling him "Patrick while I am grateful that you gave us these bundles of joy" indicating the babies "You hurt us a lot and you got me captured by Project Athena, so we decided it was time to stop your little reign of terror"

"The needle we injected you with contained the blood of some patients from the nearby hospital" Eve continued holding her baby tight "All their diseases are coursing through your body, your body can't deal with it you haven't got long but your legacy will live on because we took some of your DNA so when we want to have more children we'll use that to impregnate ourselves" she told him with a nasty smile

Patrick knew their words to be true as he became weaker by the second and could just manage to say "Bitches" before his head fell back and Eve and Laura took their babies and all their bags and left the room, leaving Patrick to die alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

They must have maxed out Patrick's credit cards as they bought stuff for their babies and took as much of Patrick's money as they dared before taking their Cadillac and heading straight for the border. Rather than go for one of the crossing stations they went for one of the vast empty stretches between where the guards did not see. They easily threw their bags over before abandoning the Cadillac and babies in arms, leapt over the border fence into Mexico. They picked up their bags and started walking, plotting to meet the road where they could either hitch a ride or failing that steal one.

Half an hour later they met up with the road and managed to get a lift from a friendly local woman, who fussed over their babies and drove them into town, they checked into a hotel and settled down while planning their next move.

"We need to get out of Mexico and as far away as possible before Project Athena picks up the trail from here" Laura told her as she nursed her daughter who she had named Marie after her mother. Eve was also nursing her own daughter who she had called Sara after a character she had once seen on TV.

"Agreed but where?" Eve said and Laura said

"Would you like to go to Europe?" and Eve looked excited at the prospect

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_The girls now have their babies and Patrick is gone_

_And now their off to Europe_

_Please Review and let me hear your thoughts_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the Species Film series _

**Chapter 11 – Rome and Future**

_One year and a half later…_

Laura looked out across the skyline of the historical city of Rome and smiled. She was the very image of the successful business woman she was now, dressed in a black business suit, with a blue silk shirt and four inch heels.

After she and Eve had managed to get passage to Europe they had with their babies set themselves up in Monte Carlo while they planned what to do. Laura had thought of a plan that could set them up for the rest of their lives and allow them to fulfil their purpose.

The human race was to inheritably selfish to ever truly unite together and doomed themselves to an endless cycle of war and destruction of both themselves and the planet. If they were to change then someone had to do something and Laura made the decision that she and Eve were those people. With their rapid learning and advanced intelligence they quickly learned everything they could and put their alien skills to great effect and won a fortune in the casinos there and channelled their funds into business.

Laura had focused on pharmaceuticals and medical research, while Eve had looked into computer technology and engineering. Laura had created new vaccines and medicines and Eve had created advanced user friendly computer programs and even a revolutionary way to make hydrogen more easily gathered for hydrogen fuels cells to replace fossil fuels in cars. The patents earned them more than enough money to start up their own business enterprises so more of their ideas could be brought to life. They had made themselves so public that Project Athena couldn't do a thing without tipping off everyone else as to what the US government had been up too. Marie and Eve had already been teenagers within a week of their birth and had as far as Laura and Eve could tell stopped aging and had been awarded places in the organisation which was continually expanding. The mothers and daughters team had become known to the whole world as the Angels. Eve and she had also been talking about having more children.

But a surprise had appeared one day when Laura and Eve felt an echo on the physic plain and when tracked to its source discovered the third embryo that Project Athena had created was had been stolen by one of their researchers and allowed to grow into a beautiful young woman who he had raised as his niece while he supressed her alien side with human hormones which was interfering with her regenerative capabilities causing her to age at an unnaturally fast rate. If allowed to continue she would have died in a few years, so Eve and Laura had kidnapped her and used a donations from each of them to reverse the unnatural aging and allow her suppressed alien side to come forward. She had moved to Rome with her 'uncle' who was under the impression that she had taken a job at the local university but she was actually here to be closer to Eve and Laura.

Laura had been really busy by using gene therapy to correct their vulnerability to Earth diseases and had enhanced their immune system enough that it could now cope with nearly all Earth diseases.

But the real goal was starting to come into view; Laura was about to introduce a new line of vaccines that secretly contained a strain of their DNA that would be passed on to their children, it would be slow but eventually the strain would develop their species across the entire planet.

Laura smiled as the sun began to set, signifying her mind the end of the now

And the beginning of the new

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Well this is the last chapter; it's been a great journey. This ending is a tribute to all those who read this story and especially those who let me know what they thought_

_A special thanks goes out to 'Just a Crazy Man' and 'Named Pen' who gave me a lot of ideas _

_Sage1988 out_


End file.
